Book Two: Spirit's and Demon's
by BlackHellfire
Summary: Korra has saved Republic City, stopped Amon, and unlocked the avatar state... but the problem she thought solved has only begun... Aang is missing and Zuko hasn't been seen in a long time. Something's wrong in the spirit world...thing's are stirring and some crying out for blood. And this time if she fail's there won't be a world to save again... ever.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Korra…. But I want to.**

* * *

_The war with the Equalist's has been over for two months, in that time Korra had restored balance to Republic City, she had stopped Amon, got back her bending and learned air bending as well, and connected to the avatar state, she even restored everyone else's bending, but though the new avatar group thinks their worries and the threats that plagued them are over but… destiny as well as fate are not quite finished. _

_Though it is true that the City has been saved as well maybe the entire world, but the same is not true for the spirit world, chaos had started at the beginning of the great war and the genocide of the air benders had only added fuel to the raging, hellish, flames of chaos, but it didn't stop when the war had ended it was merely subdued. And then with Amon's rising and his power to take away bending he had made the chaos worse and had awakened as well as angered the spirits... and now some are crying out for blood and dark forces are stirring because Aang went missing ... and Zuko, well he hadn't been heard of for a long time._


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar…. But I want to. **

Korra laughed as she bended the elements around her in exhilaration just the feel of the water rippling as she threw it around, the heat of the fire as it scorched the air, the raw power of the earth as it rumbled under her command, and with the powerful gusts that buffeted the trees as she made mini tornadoes and cyclones form around her with a flick of her wrist. Just to feel the power of bending after Amon took it away two months ago was enough to make anyone relish in their abilities.

Republic city had recovered, there was peace and celebration and after Lin re-elected an put back as Republic City's chief of police, laws toward the fair treatment between bender's and non-benders were created, the council even selected two non-bender representatives. There was never a better time of peace and prosperity. And the avatar group enjoyed it well… maybe a little too well if the explosion's (courtesy of Ikki and Korra), fart bombs (courtesy of Meelo), and the slightly charred, crispy, flooded, mud caked, and absolutely stinky air acolytes (courtesy of…. Everyone above plus Bolin and Jinora) had anything to do with it.

This now brings us to the present where everyone is sitting on the steps in the front courtyard watching with awe struck faces and slack jaws as the General and Korra spared at a frenzied rate as fire punches, kicks, fire flips, dives, and even some water whips were exchanged merely due to Korra's frustration with not beating the General when really the only thing being achieved was seeing how long it took to char the ground under their feet to a nice smoky lump of black stone. They had been at it for a while and the only progress that was there was the central courtyard looking like there was a small war instead of a "friendly" sparring match.

Korra landed nimbly on her feet wheezing from the lack of oxygen swaying and stumbling slightly. She wheezed, "How are you so good?"

Iroh laughed good-naturedly, wiping off the light sheen of sweat from his face, "Let's just say I have a lot of practice."

Korra just gave him one of her stares its supposed to make the person uncomfortable but all she did was amuse the general. And then Korra understood, she pointed an accusing finger at the smirking general, "You're holding back!"She yelled in frustration, "That's inhuman!"

Korra flustered, "By Yue how is this possible! When I was going through my firebending exam the firebender's I fought were masters! And they didn't hold back a-and they were masters!" Korra ended her statement bug-eyed and even more flustered and wheezy.

Iroh raised an amused eyebrow, "I assure you I'm perfectly human and yes I am a master but there are levels to that as well, and this is a spar of course I'm holding back I thought you were doing the same."

Korra started to growl at Iroh a deadly aura started to form around her, but Iroh frankly found this whole thing amusing it was good to hang out with people a bit closer to his age. It almost made him want to laugh. Almost.

"Alright Korra you need to calm down he's the General of the United Forces if he's given such a high position at such a young age then it is obvious that he would need to be a master fighter as well as a talented strategist, you can't expect that you can just wipe the floor with Iroh even when you unlocked the avatar state which you still can't use properly, mind you, he's quite frankly a prodigy in his element among other things. I suggest you close the match, it's starting to get dark you two had been at it the whole day." Tenzin concluded his speech stiffly not waiting for Korra's reaction which would probably be quite violent and went inside, of course giving Korra his voice of reason that Korra oh so loved… and then oh so hated… like right about now, but Tenzin was Tenzin and you can't really do anything about that.

Korra grumbled, "Fine but as avatar I will one day beat you at sparing, you have my word!" with that last sentence and a wheezy huff Korra plopped down on the stairs reduced to a sweaty lump of limbs. Left to the care of the airbending kids who she swatted away like flies with her new-found element, but like flies they kept coming back.

Iroh smiled at the scene as he toweled himself off shaking his head at the scene before him as Meelo drew a mustache on Korra's face while she too tired to do anything just watched Iroh replied back, "I look forward to that avatar."

Korra replied with a huff. Mako after giving Korra a towel and a pitcher of water and shooing away the air bending children walked over to the general in his usual hunched posture before addressing him stiffly while Iroh cleaned himself up, his fancy UF coat folded neatly on the bench next to him as well as his boots and socks leaving him in nothing other than his breeches and undershirt, "Hey how long did it take you to become a master firebender?"

Iroh stopped wiping off the sweat on his face and frowned at the peculiar question before he answered confused, "Well I became a master by the age fifteen so fifteen years, why?"

Mako nodded as if the answer was what he expected, "Nothing I was curious, you're fighting style is different and you're skilled so I guessed you were at the level of a prodigy."

"Well there are people here in Republic City who still practice the traditional way of bending but the popular way to bend here is the fighting style of pro-bending so people here don't really pay attention to the old ways. I was taught how to fight the traditional way through the breath and over time I changed it up so that my moves were never predictable, and never calculated." Iroh shrugged saying it for what it was.

Iroh continued, sitting down on the bench the towel hanging from his neck and Mako listened intently leaning on one of the column's, "You see Korra is used to telling how people are going to attack through their motion's or eyes so when she faces an opponent she can't read or a fighting style she doesn't understand, she suffers, especially when she's limited to one element, so she doesn't gain the upper hand and that is how I lasted through this spar even challenging her without having to exert myself. But that is also how she had a difficult time with the chi blockers because they were so unfamiliar to her." Iroh explained plainly without any arrogance about being on par if not more, than the avatar which gave Mako respect for the man.

Mako smiled nodding his head, "Well General, can't say I'm surprised you read her like an open book."

Iroh shrugged standing up from the bench, "Well I am General for a reason."

Iroh glanced at Mako with an impressed look before voicing his thoughts as he took a sip of water, "I'm surprised, not many people can tell the difference between bending styles and even fewer know the level of skill their opponent is at…. You have a good strategic mind. Mako, is it? I apologize I do not know any of you that well."

"It's alright and thank's." Mako started walking away before he voiced his question noticing the missing people, "Hey have you seen Bolin and Asami?"

"Yeah last time I checked they were helping Pema to cook and playing with the baby." The general replied as he took off his sweaty undershirt and headed to his room's to shower.

Mako nodded as he headed to the family wing and was right on time when he heard Bolin yell that dinner is served.

Mako entered the hectic kitchen and immediately saw Asami but if she noticed him she did not say a word but just kept on silently stirring the noodles but Mako still saw as her knuckles turned white from gripping the long wooden spoon and her body grew tense over the stove. Mako started to make his way forward-

"Mako, Honey would you be a dear and set the table I need to deal with the things in the kitchen!" Pema looked at him expectantly silently holding out the dishes; Mako took one last look at Asami before he turned around and accepted the plates and chopsticks from Pema before going off to the dining room to do his duty.

After he left Pema sighed and shook her head, "Asami you can't avoid him or lock your-self up. Sweetie you know better, get out there and start searching for a new man someone twice as good as Mako and twice as hot too therefore you get nice looking babies. I mean look at Rohan isn't he precious!"

Asami laughed but then turned somber she stared dejectedly at the platter of steamed vegetables and sighed, "I know I should move on and I know I shouldn't really care but just the way he did it…. I don't know."

Pema's eyes softened, "Oh honey it's okay to care, I agree the way he did it was very wrong and very painful but if you don't open yourself up you'll never be happy it's when you open yourself to all the roads and choices that you feel you are free, and when you are free you soar and prosper."

Asami smiled and hugged Pema suddenly, the older women stiffened with a surprised look on her face before she hugged Asami back squeezing her, Asami laughed sharply in to Pema's shoulder, "That was my mom's favorite line I like to think that if she was alive you would be best friends with her."

Pema broke the hug and looked at Asami with both her hands on her shoulders, a comforting weight to Asami before Pema smiled softly, "I have no doubt I would have."

Pema smiled clapping her hands together after she was sure Asami was in a good mood, "I now believe that we have dinner to serve to a table full of hungry young men, a very hungry avatar, my very tired and cranky husband, and three boisterous children."

Asami laughed picking up the platter with the steamed vegetables and rice, "I agree."

Pema and Asami left the kitchen to make their grand entrance to a chorus of approval and clapping, Asami quietly put down the heavy platter and sat down next to Jinora on her right and an empty seat on the left she looked around the table and saw as Korra and Bolin readily entered in an eating contest and Tenzin at the head of the table talked to Pema while she fed Rohan. Ikki asked Jinora question's a thousand per minute and Meelo stared at her from across the table. But Asami quietly sighed as she filled her plate trying not to pay attention to Mako's piercing stare.

"Is everything alright Miss Sato?" A smooth husky voice at her left said.

Asami jumped almost dropping the salad bowl on her lap, she quickly put a small amount on her plate before passing it on to Jinora, "Oh no nothing General I was just lost in my thoughts I didn't notice you were here."

Iroh smiled, "No worries, please call me Iroh."

Asami wordlessly passed him the vegetable pie and watched as he loaded his plate before she replied, "Okay _Iroh_ but you must call me Asami, Miss Sato is way to formal."

The general nodded his head, "Fair enough… _Miss Sato_." The general's golden eyes swam with mirth.

Asami smirked, "Please pass the curry then _General_."

Iroh laughed and passed the curry, as Asami was filling up her plate she decided she quite liked the sound off the general's laughter. She quite liked it indeed.

Tenzin cleared his throat bringing silence to the chaotic table he looked at Iroh and immediately the mood turned serious, "Has the United Forces decided whether you will stay longer to help rebuild the city?"

Iroh wiped his mouth with a napkin before he responded, "They have agreed to let me stay here for a couple more months with a threat of perhaps another attack of Amon's supporter's still high and after everything that has happened it is too risky for my men and I to leave so soon. Plus with the repairs still not finished I may be here a while."

Tenzin sighed, "I'm relieved to hear that, Republic City really needs the United Nations to keep peace. I'm sorry about your fleet and the damages caused by this terrible war."

Iroh waved his protests away, "It's fine I also have a message from Commander Bumi."

Ikki squealed, "A message from Uncle Bumi! Tell us, tell us!"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at the General, "General what is it?"

Iroh took a deep breath, "He said that he need's quarters because he's tired of living in the ship so he was wondering if he could live with you for a couple of months?"

Pema smiled, "Tell him of course he can we would be happy to have him!"

Tenzin sighed, "Just having him in Republic City is bad enough, but in my home?"

Bolin took a break from stuffing his face and gulped he smiled such a great smile that it looked like it hurt his face, he beamed, "This is amazing I'm living with the avatar, my bro, an amazing non-bender who kicks butts, a general, and airbenders, and now the commander this is sweeett!"

Bolin took another bite out of the towering stack loaded on his plate, he swallowed down the food and continued, "And who would have thought that just a couple of months ago me and Mako were just orphans getting by!"

General Iroh smiled, "Well I believe the tide has turned to everyone's favor."

Asami looked down at the olive colored napkin folded neatly on her lap and picked off a piece of lint and said under her breath, "The tide has not turned for everyone."

Iroh lifted his cup and the others followed suit, "A toast to the new avatar, her team, and so that there may be peace for many years between nations, bender's, and non- bender's alike."

Everyone drank to the toast but Asami felt like a liar as she took a sip out of her cup, Mako smiled at the general, "Quite the toast."

The general shrugged in response going back to his meal silently.

The evening meal went well and of all the jokes and funny stories it was eventually time for everyone to retreat to their sleeping quarters. And that was how Asami found herself walking next to an avatar so stuffed that she was practically waddling. But before Asami could escape to her room Korra grabbed her arm.

Asami was already regretting what the avatar was going to say, she grimaced, before she slowly turned around and faced the avatar, "What is it Korra?"

Korra looked sheepishly at the ground before acting on impulse she hugged Asami, Korra clung tighter as she started to make her rushed apology, "I am so, so, so sorry about stealing Mako and I really want you're forgiveness so that things would stop being awkward between us and we could just go back to being how we used to before any of this happened!"

Asami broke the hug looking at Korra with sympathetic eyes, "Korra it's alright I forgive you, I'm not mad at you I'm mad that Mako didn't break the relationship properly and just left me in the dust you have nothing to apologize for."

Korra sighed, "That's not true."

"What?"Asami frowned.

Korra looked at the ground not meeting Asami's gaze, "I tried hating you because you got between me and my chance with Mako but you were so nice but I loved Mako and when Bolin told you about the kiss he didn't say who started it…

Asami's voice held a little of a tremor but she continued, "What are you saying Korra?"

Korra shook her head feeling worse and worse but said it anyway Asami needed to know the truth, " Mako found me and said that he liked me but he also liked you and that he was confused but I was so happy that I just kissed him and Bolin saw and ran away crying and I just realized what I had done and-

"Korra, I understand. It hurt's but I understand Mako was never mine and I knew that while I dated him there was something about you two and its obvious me and Mako could never be together but you two are perfect." Korra's eyes got wider with every word Asami spoke.

Korra hugged Asami, "You are truly the best friend anyone could hope for!"

Asami nodded breaking the hug, "Thank you for being honest even though there would have been a chance I reacted violently I just wish Mako would do the same."

Korra nodded, "Well I guess that covers everything sooo… good night I guess?"

Asami nodded smiling, "Good night Korra."

Korra entered her room with a smile and went to bed but what she didn't notice as she went to bed was a black shadow and the set of glowing eyes watching her carefully from the back of the room and as she went and fell asleep the room suddenly became cold with a haunting presence. But the shadow just stood there and watched as Korra fell slowly but surely into a deep sleep before it got to work.


	3. The Memory of Pain

Korra fell asleep oblivious to everything around her including the black inky shadow with glowing eyes that stood at the foot of her bed silently watching her, it was still weak and staying in the form of mere vapor's taxed it's strength but there was no time and it couldn't wait.

It flexed its clawed hand still not used to this form before silently putting its black, icy hand on Korra's forehead, unconsciously she tried to get away as a fire burning like pain started at the center of her forehead getting hotter and hotter until she was forced to open her eyes crying out from the pain. She sat up seeing nothing until a shifting and moving blackness along with some strange glowing caught her eye, that wasn't natural and when she looked back she was greeted to a sight that nearly made her heart stop but before she could fully comprehend what it was or how to attack or even call for help, it struck out faster than she could see and as if paralyzed Korra fell back on the bed with a soft thump, immobile until suddenly she felt drowsy and was sucked into the comforting, lulling, blackness that was her consciousness.

The shadow stared at Korra silent and voiceless and very fatigued, but the approach of the Winter Solstice was in its favor because it could gather its strength, it looked again at its vaporous hands and then back to the avatar before it flickered once and then disappeared, the room getting warmer with the shadows departure.

_Korra looked around her trying to register what she saw when she woke up but it just got more hazy until she was just left with a gnawing feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right but that thought left her as soon as the comforting black expanse of her mind shifted and churned with vivid colors seeped into the black until she found herself being in an elaborate red hallway with thick rich tapestries showing regal looking men in regal looking robes and who all had frowns on their faces. _

_Korra looked around her and then feeling something strange with feel of her body and her clothes looked down and froze, her water tribe clothes were missing and instead she was wearing heavy red and black amour and her hair was in some form of a weird ostrich horse tail. _

_Korra stiffened further when she realized a couple crucial facts. One that her chest felt lighter and her build was different, two, for some reason she felt gawky. Korra turned still when she realized putting two and two together that one, she was a godforsaken boy! And what and where was this place? Or why she was walking down a hallway when she didn't want to, while apparently talking to some old man who she didn't want to talk to, but regardless word's just tumbled from her mouth directed to a man with a wide birth also wearing similar armor and a top knot. Strange. _

_But more importantly top knot's aren't really as popular anymore as they were seventy years ago and are now worn by people of status and mainly outside Republic City. So where by Agni's name was she? This all didn't make sense…._

_Korra tried to move her arm but had no control over this body no matter how hard she tired or focused, the arm wouldn't move, the body just acted and went and did everything on its own! And now she or now a he apparently, was talking enthusiastically to an old potbelly man in effective strategies. _

_It felt incredibly strange as word's tumbled from her mouth even thought it wasn't her mouth or her body but just her mind, which was now currently occupying this body but she had no way of stopping or doing anything, it was as if she was made just to watch but for what? Korra slapped her mental forehead for being such an idiot, she was in a memory._

_Tenzin had told her something about this but if only she had paid attention, and now all she could do was watch as the scene unfolded before her eyes, but why did Aang send her here? Or was it something with her waking up to something but what was it? The harder Korra pushed the memory the more it ran away from her and after realizing it was useless because by the end she would remember nothing Korra turned her attention to the conversation begrudgingly._

_And immediately as if turning the switch she felt a searing pain as thought's and memories were engraved into to her mind stampeding through her own thoughts and into her head in full blown force making her struggle inside as she resisting the pain as it became nearly unbearable. The more she pushed away the thoughts and the alien feel of sharing another mind the more her mind melded with the other person's almost mixing their essences. Korra tried to resist the flow of thoughts, feelings, and images but they were relentless and eventually they broke through her mental barrier almost shattering her mind. _

_And then as if by a blessing the pain completely stopped, Korra looked around her through this boy's eyes and saw that they were still walking down the stupid hallway still but they were nearing what looked to be a curtained room with the Fire Nation Emblem on it. So they are in the Fire Nation seventy years ago... fantastic._

_They had now reached the end of the hallway and watched as some old men dressed in the same armor as her body entered the room, she faced the curtain with the Fire Nation insignia and felt determination in his walk as they got closer and closer to the room._

_But right before she could pass through the two elite guards blocked him as well as her. But what troubled her was how Korra knew that piece of information, she was starting to hate as her and this person's thoughts mingled together the feeling of having her mind poked and prodded by weird images and strange thoughts disturbed her especially when she drew information from these alien thoughts and she hated that, she was adapting to it but she still couldn't figure out who this was and what purpose this serves for her. Korra suddenly felt as her but really his mouth opened in protest and a husky spoke out in protest "Let me in!" _

_The old man rushed forward taking the boy's shoulder's in a comforting manner but inside Korra recoiled, everything was so strange she didn't even know how to react, "Prince Zuko what's wrong?" _

_And at that sentence was when everything clicked, she stared at her flat yet muscular feeling chest, the bleak and intimidating military amour, the eternal hallway and the rich tapestries, her husky and raspy voice, and how this boy carried himself with pride it all made sense but she just wished she could have figured that out earlier. But that still doesn't explain why she's here. _

_Korra tried to seize control of this body sick and tired of this annoying memory as nothing here made sense, but she was tied to this memory with shackles, Korra strained and fought the mental thoughts and images but it was useless. _

_Didn't anybody realize that she didn't want to be here? She already saved Republic City, what did she need to do now, Korra fought harder trying again but the more she resisted the more her thought's mingled with Zuko's just like it did the first time nearly driving her mad with pain as her mind couldn't handle the pressure. Korra stopped, too frustrated and too tired to continue since she just kept on having the same result, if she was just here to just watch, she will watch but as soon as there is a weak spot in this thing she will take it and escape, what was the worst that can happen? She already knew all about Fire Lord Zuko's life so why trap her within his body and force her to become a part of him? _

_Korra felt Zuko's mouth open and just heard as the word's tumbled out of her mouth unstopped, " I want to go into the war chamber but the guard's won't let me pass!"_

_Korra felt Prince Zuko's annoyance and as testing the boundaries Korra melded herself deeper into Zuko's essence if she couldn't fight it than maybe she could find a hole if she went in deeper and then weasel out but all that happened was more thought's, images, and memories being crammed into her head until she knew what he had did week's prior, what firebending moves he recently mastered, what antics Azula did, and even what he just ate but when she tried to go deeper she found that she was blocked by some invisible shield. So with a mental huff she folded her mental and imaginary arms and watched as the scene played out, completely useless._

_She felt his body turn to the old man who she now had guessed was the first General Iroh, who was now leading them away from the curtained room, Iroh said in comforting tone looking at Zuko with soft eyes, " Trust me you're not missing anything these meetings are dreadfully boring." _

_Korra huffed mentally as her mouth opened again. Zuko looked at Iroh determined eyes, "If I am going to rule this nation someday don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?" _

_General Iroh had a pensive look before he gave in, "Very well." _

_Iroh looked as a General entered the meeting behind them and immediately Korra knew that the man with the funny koi fish mustache was General Zhi who had successfully conquered the important metal working Earth Kingdom towns and villages. Even though Zuko had respect and admiration for the man just to see him passing by, Korra felt sickened to her core as teachings of what he had done entered Zuko's mind and unfortunately hers as well. _

_General Iroh looked at Zuko with a hard look and even though Iroh or even Zuko couldn't possibly see or know that she was there it was still unnerving because she felt as he stared into Zuko's soul he stared into hers as well, "You must promise not to speak…. these old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" _

_Zuko bowed in appreciation bringing Korra with him, "Thank you Uncle!" _

_Iroh smiled and took Zuko by the shoulder, Korra could feel the weight of the old man's arm and she could feel the love Zuko had for his Uncle as they made their way into the curtains and into what Zuko unconsciously told her was a war chamber but no matter how touching the scene was she couldn't stop the knot forming in her stomach._

_Korra stepped into the room and immediately was struck dumb by the sheer power this room had, but that appreciation was just as quickly quelled as she stared at the raised dais with bright orange, white flames dancing up into the air, Korra tried to peer into the flames but all she could manage was what she guessed was a silhouette of Zuko's monster of a father. _

_Zuko's stride to his seat was determined and excited and she could see as he brought up his military information so that he could please his father but it sickened her to the core, but Zuko in this point was young even younger than her but she could still not figure out what she was brought here to do, what was so important of a war meeting that she actually had to become a part of Fire Lord Zuko when he was a barely a teenager? _

_Korra suddenly found herself seating on a plush cushion so lost in her musings she didn't even notice, the General or whoever it was that talked in these thing's hadn't even spoken and already she was dreadfully bored while Zuko like a good, little soldier stared at the room in rapt attention it was kind of annoying when you're head shifted as well as your eyes when you wanted to focus on something for a little longer especially when you were in a room of such extravagance. _

_An old man in his fifties stood up his gray hair in a top knot with koi fish whiskers and a goatee who was also decked out in similar heavy armor, his posture was rigid and already Korra hated the guy but Zuko just marveled at the aged general and she found this annoying but started to listen to what the stuck up General was saying. _

_He looked down at the huge map that laid at their feet with Fire Nation outposts marked as well as Earth Kingdom villages, Korra could even see the land where Republic City will be but to her dismay it was a Fire Nation colony. Korra felt as the knot in her stomach knotted even more as the shock of just how much the Fire Nation had conquered dawned on her, they were invincible if the map had anything to show, and they practically had the whole world at their finger tips. Aang's task to peace really was an impossible mission and immediately Korra felt guilty that she could barely manage to save one city while he saved a whole world in matter of months starting from scratch in learning the elements she brought shame to the avatar's name._

_Korra's attention snapped back to the general firmly shaking herself out of the depressing thoughts, Zuko looked at the General expectantly but Korra just noticed the heavy wrinkles set in his skin and his annoying gruff voice that started to talk, "The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here… a dangerous battalion of their strongest Earth Bender's and fiercest warrior's." The General looked down at the map moving a small red square with the Fire Nation emblem on it what Korra guessed was the Fire Nation troops across the board. He continued, "So I am recommending the forty- first division." _

_An old guy with a long white beard and an even deeper and annoying voice spoke out, "But the Forty-first division are entirely new recruits how do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" _

_The old man who had spoken out answered in a sure voice, "I don't. They will be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear." The man smiled as he looked at his comrades grinning now, "What better way to use bait than fresh meat?"_

_Korra felt a deep dark pit form in both their stomach's but was blinded by the powerful emotions that overtook her, mainly anger on Zuko's part as he stood up, angrily voicing his thoughts, "You can't do that, sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation how can you betray them like that!" _

_Immediately she saw all the General's head's snap toward them, Korra cursed at Zuko but couldn't help but to agree, the general's just saw them as pawns and didn't really see them as people she didn't know why Aang or if it was even him at all sent her to see this memory but she did know that she supported Zuko in this. _

_But something about this meeting and the reason for her being here just didn't feel right, and she felt as the anger and passion that took hold of him just moment's ago, was suddenly flushed out and replaced with fear as the flames on the dais grew in size and heat. And something told Korra that psycho lord wasn't happy. _

_And indeed he was not. Korra stood with Zuko fear starting to churn in her as well as the Firelord immediately dismissed the entire General's. Korra shuddered as he started to speak his voice biting and cold with no trace of even the slightest hint of compassion, the true voice of evil, she saw as the flames rose even higher almost licking at the ceiling, "Prince Zuko… you have disgraced me with this outburst. And your challenge of one of my trusted General's was a lack of complete disrespect only solvable by an Agni Kai. Even more so since you were not invited to come here yet you came anyway like a raccoon rat." _

_Zuko flushed with stubborn pride and the need to accept and win his father's approval. She felt as his thoughts were voiced with arrogance, "__**He's an old general who probably isn't as good as he was on the battlefield anymore I can take him and I can win and maybe father would favor me more than my sister**__!"_

_Korra froze and with an act of complete desperation tried with all the force of her will to stop him from accepting to do anything in her power but she just couldn't break that barrier no matter what she tried no matter how much force her thoughts were projected he wouldn't listen he just wouldn't damn listen there has to be a way, I CAN' T LET HIM ACCEPT-_

"_- yes I accept." _

_Korra shook with anger but she was ignored she tried to break out of this mental cage but the more she tried to get away before it happens the more she was tied down and chained with Zuko's mind. Korra screamed in frustration, desperation, but she was just ignored, but she was too late he had said yes and she just now had to watch as the truth unfolded before her eyes. _

_Korra suddenly found herself fast forwarded into the memory and was now kneeling on one side of the large arena full of spectators in a sea of red while a strange sash was around Zuko's bare shoulders, Korra stared at the large tiles which were cold under her feet, while Zuko said a prayer to Agni and with a huff on both their parts they stood up and went into a basic firebending stance, Korra looked expectantly for the old General but what greeted her was terror on Zuko's part and a horrible understanding on hers. _

_She had always known that Zuko had gotten his scar from his father but it was never explained how it actually happened she had always thought Zuko did something truly terrible and no one ever really questioned it but nothing could compare to the truth and Korra stared at the scene in horror, sick to her stomach as it all made sense while Zuko just stared at his father's tall, towering figure in heart stopping terror. _

_He dropped his form and got down on his knees Korra could feel him shaking inside on the verge of tears, Zuko croaked out his voice suddenly weak, "Please father- _

_Ozai started walking forward he said in a malicious tone, "Stand and fight Zuko!" _

_Ozai just kept on walking forward and then Korra really hated him, hated him more than Amon, she hated him with such a rage she could go into the avatar state on half of her rage alone. To do this unspeakable act! To force him into this, does he not realize that Zuko said yes just to please him!_

_Zuko kept his eyes on the ground and with a shuddering breath forced himself to speak and meet Ozai's cold stare, tears ran down Zuko's cheeks as he realized what he had done and what now had to happen, "No, I am you're loyal son! I didn't mean to speak out of turn! Please father!" _

_Korra felt herself cry as this played out, she screamed, yelled tried to be heard until she was hoarse and then yelled even more until it felt like her throat was rubbed raw and yet she continued to speak in hysteric's demanding all the known power's of the spirit world to get her out of here she even cursed at Aang to get him to stop this, it's was too painful, too much and the emotion's she felt with Zuko drove her to the brink of insanity, but Zuko continued oblivious to Korra's pleas within him, "No I won't fight you! _

_Ozai continued walking getting angrier he barked out, "Stand and fight!" _

_Zuko yelled out sobbing now as tear's now cascaded down his cheeks, "Please understand I didn't mean any disrespect towards you I only had the nation's best interests at heart!" _

_Ozai spit out the word's like they were poison, "You are weak! You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!" _

_Korra's eyes widened as she saw Ozai take his stance and punch the air, fire blossoming from his fist, Korra stared frozen in her place both her and Zuko immobile and as if in slow motion the fire raced towards them and then it hit._

_It threw them backwards knocking the wind out of Zuko and Korra at first she could feel nothing, but then the pain hit her with full force, making her scream and wither in pain as it racked through them again and again her screams became his and his were hers, the only sound besides the screaming was the blood pounding through her head. His and her became blurred as they were almost blinded by the pain. Korra clawed at her face while they curled into a ball the pain unbearable as blood mixed with tears and the smell, oh god the smell. _

_The smell of charred flesh which was hers or Zuko's, Korra couldn't tell anymore but what she could tell was when Zuko's weak voice slithered through her thoughts barely there amidst the painful cries, he whimpered and said oh so softly his voice breaking, "Why father?" _

_He then blacked out from the pain leaving her alone to endure it but that didn't matter anymore it paled in comparison, because now she cried for Zuko as the raw pain he felt for his father, Ozai, as he betrayed him like that with no mercy. Ozai truly was a monster._

_Korra grimaced as what felt like the last waves of pain coursed through Zuko's body but through her painful haze she could barely register a black robed figure and then everything stopped the sea of spectator's were frozen, Ozai with the crazed look in his eyes towering over Zuko's body was frozen everything stopped and everything quieted, but her pain didn't in fact it increased but instead of it being centered around the right side of her face it was concentrated at the center of her forehead but it was much worse than the fire like burning sensation she felt at her bed, it was worse, so much worse that she couldn't even scream or describe. _

_The black robed figure looked like a smoky cloud its robe moving and billowing in some unknown wind, Korra could barely keep her eyes open as she stared at the figure, but all she saw was something in a black robe towering over her and growling. It spoke, its voice thick and animalistic, "You are not supposed to be here avatar, this is Zuko's nightmare not yours and if you try to do anything we will know. And then you will feel pain… _

_It raised its arm and Korra let out a soundless screamed as she was forcefully ripped from Zuko's body and mind, his thought's leaving hers making her mind seen almost lonely without that other presence, she watched as instantly the vivid color's disappeared and bled into an inky black, the pain finally leaving her. _

_She looked around her in the dark as voices called her name telling her to wake up echoing in her head as if they were from some far off land, and with one last look at the comforting blackness Korra willed herself to wake up._

Korra's eyes snapped open and she lurched forward shaking, her clothes sticky from sweat and her eyes crusty from the tears she must have cried.

Mako immediately rushed forward from the sea of people and the light that streamed in through the open door curving around the forms of the people that stood by her bed all in varying form's of undress. Mako sat at the corner of the bed, springs groaning as they bent from his weight, he gingerly took her hand, "Korra what happened!?"

Korra removed her hand from his, Mako's eyes flickered with something but it was gone as soon as it had come, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees almost unconsciously trying to make herself smaller.

Korra spoke her voice hoarse and choked from all the screaming she must have done, "Tenzin what happens if an avatar is sucked into a person's memories and forced to live them?"

Everyone looked at Korra and then Tenzin with raised eyebrows but Tenzin just shook his head flustered, pinching the bridge of his nose out of habit, "Korra that only happens at rare moments and that is usually when it concern's the spirit world! Why are you asking this especially when it looks like you went to Koh's lair?"

Korra murmured under her breath, "I might as well have."

She raised her head and looked at everyone from the pro-bending brother's, to General Iroh, Asami, Tenzin, and Pema before letting herself say it out her voice complaining in the process from the abuse, "I did it, okay Tenzin!"

Tenzin's eyes widened as he gawked at her, "Tha- that's impossible Korra! What did you see? How did you see it and why?"

Korra ignored Tenzin's baffled look along with everyone else's, and looked at General Iroh straight in the eyes noticing how they were so similar to the original General Iroh's eyes, "How long has Zuko been dead?"

Iroh frowned before he answered suspicion evident in his voice, "A couple years ago, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Korra continued not answering any questions, "Does anyone really know how Zuko got his scar?"

Iroh answered again even more perplexed, "No, but wh- . Iroh stopped at mid sentence realization dawning over him before he looked at Korra shock written all over his features, "-you saw his memories didn't you?"

Korra nodded, as tear's pooled around her eyes and fell on her cheeks, she shouldn't feel like this not really, but what she saw and felt through Zuko it was enough to make anyone break down and cry.

Bolin whispered his green eyes wide as he stood there frozen to his spot, "What did you see?"

Korra looked away from everyone hastily wiping away the tears, "I saw the truth."

Asami moved forward and sat at the foot of Korra's bed, "Korra what did you see? We can't help you if we don't know what started this mess."

Korra looked at everyone, fury making her eyes blaze, "What I saw was how Zuko got his scar. But this time I was him I felt his thoughts and his memories and everything! I even felt his pain, I felt all of it! Why hasn't anybody ever questioned the truth of how it happened, I wish to the spirits that I never saw it!"

Tenzin's face softened as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Korra we can't choose what we see but we can try to explain it, everything is done for a reason, tell us what happened, what was it that Aang wanted you to see?

Korra took a shuddering breath, "I don't think it was Aang that did this."

"Korra, honey, you're eyes were glowing, who else could it be?" Pema looked at Korra with a concerned look.

Korra looked at everyone and said with certainty in her voice, her eyes narrowed in determination, "I don't know what I saw but I know whatever this meant it isn't good."

Tenzin looked at her his tone serious, "What makes you think that?"

Korra shook her head, "I can't explain it but whatever made me see those memories was evil."

Iroh looked at her his eyes weary, "What do you mean evil?"

Mako looked at her sharply, "Korra what started this?"

Korra looked at her intertwined fingers as they rested in her lap she explained exasperated not meeting anyone probing gaze, "Look all I know is that something evil came into my room I felt a pain in the center of my forehead and suddenly I'm in Zuko's body sharing his thoughts and emotions and near the end of the memory when I felt like I would go insane from all the pain and thought's and images that were projected from Zuko a… thing came and stopped the memory freezing everything saying it was Zuko's nightmare not mine and if I tried anything again I would feel real pain and then I was ripped out of Zuko's body and here I am now."

Tenzin whispered to himself but the whole room could hear him and it didn't lighten the mood, "What could this be… these omen's are not in our favor."

General Iroh looked at her, "Was this thing powerful and can it be stopped if the worse comes to worse?"

Korra sighed feeling useless, "I don't know but these things shouldn't be taken lightly."

Bolin looked at her his tone serious for once, "Are you sure Korra that something's wrong?"

Korra looked at him and spoke softly, "I don't know Bo, but whatever it is it can't be good but I just don't know how to prepare for it."

Bolin nodded his head his thick eyebrows scrunched together, before Pema called out from the back halfway out of the door hearing Rohan crying from his crib, "I need to go check on the kid's, if anybody and you especially Korra need me I'll be in the children's wing or the kitchen!"

Korra nodded before she looked at her lap and sighed a new problem now burdening her shoulder's, Mako took her hand in his again but this time she didn't fight him, he spoke quietly but loudly enough so that everyone can hear him, "Korra if you need anything all you need to do is ask I and everyone else is here for you."

Korra nodded looking at everyone with grateful eyes before her attention shifted to Asami who cleared her throat and immediately Korra felt guilty showing affection for Mako in front of her but Asami acted like she didn't notice but there was a certain clench in her jaw you couldn't miss, "Korra what happened in the memory the way you reacted was pretty violent. It couldn't be that terrible could it?"

Korra shook her head and whispered softly, "I wish it wasn't but it was so awful…"

Mako looked at her softly gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Tell us."

Korra stared at the opposite wall anger brewing in her eyes as her jaw clenched and she grit out, "He did nothing! Nothing! All Zuko wanted to do was please his father to get his love and attention. He even wormed his way through a war meeting that he wasn't supposed to be in just so that he could learn everything he could about his nation. But what they taught was absolutely horrible it was sick and twisted and just wrong. And then a General in the middle of the meeting devises a plan to kill a division of new recruits just to conquer some battalion, would you ever do that or think of it General Iroh!"

Iroh looked down at her with regret and deep shame, "I would not think to do that and it wouldn't even cross my mind. But you need to understand those were different times, people were not at harmony and unfortunately it was one of the most popular tactics used at that time even by the earth bender's."

Korra spoke in a in a less harsh tone, Mako's warm hand holding hers helped keep her calm and she continued, "Zuko opposed that plan in the war meeting even when his uncle told him not to speak he defended those new recruits saying that they were betraying them by sending them off to die! And then his father challenges him to an Agni Kai, even when he was right! Zuko didn't even know what was happening when he said yes he thought he was fighting the General but it was his father! Zuko had to duel his father! He got on his knees and begged, pleaded, and even cried for mercy in front of all those people! Zuko was Ozai's son and Ozai did nothing but just stand there and call him weak in front of all those people! There was nothing but hatred and contempt in his eyes!"

Korra took in ragged breaths and closed her eyes calming herself, while everyone stared at her in shock, frozen in their place; Iroh whispered his eyes full of pain, "I never even knew."

Korra continued as she looked at everyone in the room, "And do you know what Ozai said to his son… his only son. He said that Zuko would have to learn respect and that suffering was supposed to be his teacher and then he…h-he… firebent at his son! Ozai blasted a fireball at Zuko's face in front of everyone and even after Zuko cried for mercy! And the pain, it was so horrible…and his last thought after everything that had happened he still thought it was somehow his fault…"

Korra continued in a softer voice going barely above a whisper, "He said… "Why father?"

Korra's voice grew harsh as her words became spiteful, "He loved his father and then his father threw it back in his face and all he did was speak out once and he was right!"

Mako looked at her speechless, "Korra I'm so sorry no one should have to go through that not Zuko and not you even if it was just a memory."

Mako leaned forward encircling Korra in a hug while she buried her head into his shoulder finding the warmth that he naturally radiated comforting but Korra didn't cry because there were just simply no more tear's left. But now they were faced with the task at hand of figuring out what the purpose of that memory was besides finally solving the age old question of how exactly did Fire Lord Zuko get his scar and more importantly what this means now.

Tenzin looked at the group, "There is nothing we can do now, it is important that we get our sleep seeing that it's still night time. And then in the morning we will decide on how to deal with this and maybe we will find some lore on spirit's and omens in the library."

Asami stood up and gave Korra one last sad glance while something else flickered in her eyes before she quickly walked out of the room with the rest shuffling after her giving Korra their own concerned stares before stepping out into the bright hallway but Mako stayed, still embracing Korra while gently rocking them back and forth he murmured into her hair, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night? I wouldn't mind, you look like you could use the company."

But Korra simply shook her head and so with a heavy sigh on Mako's part he stood up giving Korra a goodnight kiss on the forehead before shuffling out and taking one last look at her before shutting the door engulfing her in darkness.

Korra sat at the edge of her bed her head in her hand's that moment forever seared into her brain, Korra lit a candle with a flick of her wrist, uncomfortable in the dark and scared of the strange shadows that she may see she put the candle on her bedside table giving the small, cold room a nice glow of warmth. And then curling into a ball Korra fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to her just out of the candles warm, glowing halo something stirred in the dark weak and small, this had reduced it to practically nothing but the avatar will grow curious and that was what he needed, he was running out of time and it won't be long before they….

The shadow shifted and with a flicker it disappeared. The candle in the room glowed a little bit brighter.

**Hello everyone! Look I'm so sorry that I neglected you wonderful people and bet many of you hate me and are very disappointed but fear not! I am happy, ready to write, I got my creative cap on and you can be expecting many stories from me now and yes I still have not forgotten of **_**Dark Alley's**_** and **_**Fires Story**_** I'm working on that which are similar stories but different than the way they were before and I will be adding more Legend Of Korra stories and those that like **_**Escaper**_** I will post a chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay so with this story I'm testing the water's so let me know what you think but the real reason I'm asking this is …. (Drum roll)…. WHAT SHIPS DO YOU WANT!**

**This is definitely going to be MakoxKorra even though I hate the ship for how Mako treated Asami but let's face it they are perfect for each other, hence that's why you see this story with all the other Mako and Korra lovey dovey mushy gushy crap. Soo, I want the second ship to be General IrohxAsami because I think that would be cute but I also need something for Bolin! So send me your thoughts and I shall decide based on your votes! **

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES HAVE A PLOT LIKE ALL MY OTHER STORIES THERE WILL BE FLUFF I PROMISE YOU THAT I DIDN'T PUT IT IN THE ROMANCE SECTION FOR NOTHING! BUT… I WON'T FOCUS HEAVILY ON THE LOVE STUFF BUT IT WILL BE THERE! BECAUSE I DO HAVE A DIRECTION I WANT TO TAKE THE STORY AND I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL BE AWESOME SO SEND ME THOUGHT'S ON THIS AS WELL! **

**writer's rant is done.**


End file.
